


Bump and Grind

by Zyxst



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biting, Brock Rumlow is an asshole, Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Mild Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Office Sex, Orgasm Denial, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: You get Brock worked up at work.
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Bump and Grind

Ostensibly, I was in his office to drop off paperwork.

"Commander." I tossed the manila folder onto his desk.

"Agent." He pushed his chair back and fingered his belt.

My hands gripped his shoulders as I threw a leg over his thighs. He shoved my oversized sweater up so his calloused fingers could touch my bare skin. 

When our groins touched, I fell into him. "Brock," I moaned softly. My hands slid across his shoulders to his neck. My nails scratched into the dark stubble of his cropped hair, seeking purchase. I rocked my hips against him.

"That's it, baby, take what you need," Brock whispered. He caressed me with light touches, giving me shivers. I nuzzled his ear, drawing the lobe between my lips and gently biting. 

He growled. 

I chuckled. 

Stilling my movements with a forceful hold on my hips, Brock began thrusting up into me. His lips barely grazed mine as he snarled. "Little bitch likes to bite, huh? Gonna pay for that tonight."

"Yeah, yeah," I panted. I shoved my ass back, wanting more pressure against my throbbing clit. Brock adjusted. My toes curled and my entire body trembled. "'m gonna cum," I chanted against his mouth. Our eyes met as we both got off watching each other orgasm.

Suddenly, I found myself lifted up and onto my feet. Confused, I wobbled back into his desk and steadied myself with my shaking hands. "Brock?"

He smirked. 

Asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> Watched Fight World on Netflix. Frank Grillo being sweaty is pretty fucking hot. *drool*


End file.
